The Elements
by Adam Protee
Summary: About a bunch of teens who end up finding another supernatural power that they have to save both Earth and the "Magical World"


The Elements  
  
Book 1  
  
  
  
By: David White  
  
  
  
1) The end of the Knights opens a new chapter in power.  
  
It had now been a while since we'd destroyed Soul Keeper and his other four brothers, in fact about two and a half to three years later. I had re-opened my office in the base of the former Knights, and everything was working fine considering it was all 230 years old. Nothing else could go wrong, Traci was helping me in the base and Arlene and I were working out exceptionally but. "Arlene, I can't help but say that there's a new power soon to rise.and I study the Earth's evil rate when ever I don't have a case, everything shows up fine!" I told her in an awkward sort of tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"David, you wanted to get on with your life now do it before you get caught up in that stuff again!" She practically yelled. "Well I don't know I mean- " I was cut off. "That's not your worries anymore so stop worrying." She calmed down; she was preparing a German dish I always favored. "Arlene that just can't solve it for me. These last three years have been better than the best in my life and I really love you. but when I was told by the Petersburg Mayor and the Government officials to 'but out' I couldn't and I promised-" again I was cut off. "I will always protect the innocent no matter what!" She said almost exactly as I would. "Right, and I won't break my promise!" I told her. "Yeah, well  
  
  
  
what about the promise you made to me and every other Knight 'no one should touch the power cards unless it's a life or death situation'?" She demanded I answer. There was a long loud silence, and Jeremy walked in. "Bad time?" Jeremy asked. "Yes!" Arlene and I yelled. "Sorry, I'm leaving I'm leaving!" He said. "Well, I'll keep that promise too, I'll just... find another way!" I said. "Why are you doing this? Cant you understand the Knights they are no more, it's over! David, stop trying to exceed your limits you can't do everything. All I'm trying to say is you're pushing yourself over the limits just as you've always done. Pease stop!" She begged. "I'm sorry Arlene, I just can't." I said and left the now quiet kitchen. Just when I got to the office or the old base I zapped myself to my old base in the third and a half dimension. "I have to  
  
see those tapes again." I said putting a tape labeled "security cam/David's death" in. I watched about four or five times before I finally realized what I was looking for "Mysterio, he's saying something. Computer enhance the volume by about twelve times!" I said. "Beginning Command!" The computer announced loudly. This is what I heard. "Now he's dead and his soon made prophecy will never come true, they'll never find their new powers!" I listened I amazement. "New powers I don't understand" I said aloud to myself. (Back on Earth 3D) Arlene walked into the office with the food she'd been preparing about a half an hour before. "David?" She called anxiously. "He's gone. That man is going to drive me crazy with this." She said lowly. (Back in my dimension) "I have to show Arlene she has to know I was right. I mean if we need new powers, there must be some new evil to distract us. The Unknown Brothers had to have  
  
known that they would be destroyed. They thought if they were sure we wouldn't find the power then." I stopped myself, right then I zapped myself back to the base on Earth. "Arlene! Look at this!" I showed her the video with the enhanced volume. She looked surprised at me. "That means they might've known they were going to be destroyed!" She said. "Yes, this just reassured them we wouldn't find the powers and when the new evil came we wouldn't be strong enough and we'd be destroyed too. So time really didn't flow right and I was supposed to live!" I said, and everything was starting to make sense. "I have to know what this is. I must find this new power.but-" I was cut off. " I'm going with you, you can't do this alone!" Arlene said in a demanding tone. "Alright, that seems pretty fair. I really could use some help." I said in a  
  
hesitated tone, because I knew this was almost against my best judgment. We walked over to the computers. "Where are we going to start, I mean we have no clue where to look?" She asked. " I have no clue!" I told her. "Because every time the knights got new powers Emuel told us where to find them!" I said. "Yes, but he did say you would prophesize it!" Arlene told me. " I'll try to concentrate.I guess?" I said. Within the next seven minutes I was in a deeply concentrated meditation and just after a few minutes I saw this: Arlene and I were walking through some woods on a distant planet fro some time when suddenly we came across two white crystals, one yellow, one blue, one red and one green. Then Arlene and I walked up to the two white crystals and peered in. When we did this we saw all of the crystals shooting beams of colored light up to the two white crystals, which were now combining.  
  
  
  
Then I jumped and I was out of my meditation. "That last thing, I saw that right after I destroyed Soul Keeper." I said. "What? Was it the new powers?" Arlene asked. "I.think so!" I told her in return. "What was it?" She asked me anxiously. I explained to her everything I saw. "When we looked into the white ones we saw all four colored crystals shooting-" I got cut off. "Colored light beams, and met where the two white crystals were combining, right?" She asked. "Yes, but-" again I was cut off. "When you destroyed Soul Keeper that flashed before my eyes. Then I got up and Dez and Dennis looked crazily at me as I ran over and caught you!" I was told quickly as Arlene was shuffling around the base or excuse me the office. "What are you doing, why are you-" yes, again I was interrupted as I spoke. "Me and you were still conscious when you beat him  
  
right?" She asked. "Yes, but-" she walked toward me. "But we saw the same vision and maybe the others that were awake saw it too!" She explained. "Yeah, and-" Now she walked away. " And maybe the ones who did see it are supposed to get it and those who didn't won't get it!" She went on before I could say anything. "You said there were two whit crystal and four on the ground right? Well only six of us were conscious." She was finally finished. "Just as I was about to say. Thanks anyway, I Guess?" I said. "So.we call everyone to the base and ask them what they saw when Soul Keeper was destroyed." Arlene said. "Everyone within 100 yards of the mansion, report to the base.NOW!" I announced over the intercom. Within the next three minutes or so everyone was in the base, they all seemed quite anxious too. It was  
  
  
  
amazing they looked as if they knew exactly what I was about to say. "Are the Knights coming back again? Because around this time after we defeat a bad guy a new one comes along and we have to come back." asked Rudy and Eric coincidentally at the same time. "No!" I said and everyone sighed. "But.I would like to ask you all a question. When I destroyed Soul Keeper what did you see?" I asked pointing g to all the people that were knocked unconscious during that fight. "Nothing, I don't even remember you destroying him-" Jeremy got cut off. "Yeah, it's just a blank spot." said Stevie. "Now what did you see?" Arlene asked pointing out the people who were conscious. " I saw crystals and-" Everybody was bumping his or her words together. "I can't hear everyone at once!" Arlene said. "Don't worry about it we've obtained enough information, it's no longer important, so go back to what you  
  
were doing thank you." I announced. "But-" Arlene was cut off. "But, I have sensitive hearing because of my bad vision, in other words I could hear everything they said." I told her. "You know? Then what did they say?" Arlene asked in disbelief. "Exactly what we thought, you were right." I told her. "Alright, now all we need to do is find the powers, then we can try to defeat this obvious up-coming evil." Arlene said. Then suddenly we heard a loud "boom", something seemed to have fallen. "D'you hear that?" Arlene jumped. "Yeah, something must've fell." I pointed out. "No something moved, in there." Arlene said, she pointed to an old closet of stuff from when the Knights were still around. "Why d'ya say that?" I asked. "I saw-" Arlene was cut off. Just then a bright silver flash caught our eyes. "That?" I asked. "Yes, but what it is I wonder?" Arlene asked curiously. Then she eased over to the closet, and I was right behind her. We checked all the stuff and no one or no thing was there.anymore. "Well, I guess it was nothing." Arlene said, almost sadly.  
  
"Arlene we must find these new powers before something bad happens!" I said quickly. "Computer can you locate where the crystals are, the ones from my vision?" I asked on. "Scanning Now!" the computer announced loudly. "The crystals can be found a planet called Wirarion." the computer finally said. "The home of the Witcharians and Wizarians!" Arlene said awkwardly. "Yeah, it is slightly weird. I mean almost everyone that had the vision were apart of the White Magic practice we did when we were kids." I said. "Yes, and now we're looking for magically powered crystals on the most magical planet in the Universe. Which conveniently is the Witching/Wizarding world!" said Arlene anxiously. "Yes, but at least we know what's there and an easy way to get there. To top it all off we can use magic if we need to defend ourselves." I said, while quickly walking Arlene and myself to the nearest reflective, pure and clear surface. "The bathroom David! We can use the mirror." Arlene said as we passed the restroom area in the base. We both walked into the bathroom (Which was a unisexual 1-person bathroom. There were currently seven of them on that hall). When we entered we locked the door and stood there motionless for a second, then I remembered how to open the porthole to the other world. "Element Light, main practicing Wind. Enter Now!" Arlene and I said as we signed our element. A flash and we were into the porthole to Wirarion. In another flash of light we were there with the porthole behind us. "Spirits of light close this gate!" and it was shut. As soon as we arrived we were in our elemental robes. We tapped our elemental gem and were in our fighting robes or uniforms so that we could fly without the shaggy casual ones getting in our way. Within a flash we had taken off for flight. "We need to find somewhere, where there is a high level of magic. Tell me when you sense something!" I told Arlene quickly so we wouldn't be so distracted. "Alright, but we'll be able to cover more ground if we split up." Arlene said flying off in the opposite direction. "Yes, and I'll check out the council being that I'm the 12th chair anyway. Maybe make a couple stops, it's been a while since I've been here." I said aloud to myself. It was hard to believe that I hadn't used my magic without remembering all the things I did with it when I was still young. I mean this started 6,223 years ago for myself, and we practiced in this life as kids. Then everyone sort of gave up and slowly moved away from it and quit. Although Arlene and I had kind of suck with it, because when everyone else was getting ready to quit Arlene was beginning her training. Now, our lives had always been hard but that was because we were usually always busy fighting demons or evil spirits. There had also been a time where we had to fight in the underworld but I could tell whatever new stuff was coming was going to take everything we had. Thousands of years of training and it may soon pay off. "Whatever this is we can't lose, the Earth and Wirarion are counting on us!" I said to myself. (Meanwhile on Earth) "Where did David and Arlene disappear to? They were just here ten minutes ago." Dez said. "Maybe they went to the magic world, I mean they never really quit. Hey, I wonder if I have enough power to get the gate open enough times to get there and back? I could try, but if I don't have enough power when I get back and close it I could be killed." She said to herself. "Spirits of Water.define my power!" Dez said aloud. The number 1,000% appeared in blue shimmering numbers. "No, I shouldn't. I mean usually it takes 300 and something percent every time you open or close it!" Dez said to herself. Then from later collected information. (At Yvonne's house) "You know I remember when me and Dez used to go there!" Yvonne said to herself. She was reading her diary; this was what it said: Dear Journal, I haven't written in you in a while so I figured today I would. Dez and I were had a picnic in the "Magic World" and it was a lot of fun. David, Arlene and Dennis were there and we talked to each other about some things. It was David and Arlene's anniversary and they enjoyed it a lot. Dez and I talked mostly about quitting the practice of "White Magic", but it isn't definite yet. Dennis just got started practicing four months ago. Well got-to-go.  
  
Bye-Yvonne  
  
"I miss those days. I mean I wish I could go back there. Maybe visit David, he could be there with Arlene." Yvonne said awkwardly. "I think I may go there!" Yvonne went on. "Spirits of Earth.define my power level!" she said loudly. Then appeared a 907% in the air in green shimmering numbers. "I guess that'll just have to do. Element Earth enter now!" said Yvonne standing in front of her vanity. The mirror in front of her was now a green swirling porthole. Yvonne could see the other side. She saw the beautiful land on a far away planet almost 21 light years away. Then in an instant she was pulled in, and she was now on this planet she so dearly missed. "Spirits of Earth close this gate!" Yvonne said. "Now lets see if I can find anyone I know!" she went on. Once on the planet Yvonne had to wear her elemental robes, which were green with a slanted green semi-circle on her collar. Yvonne tapped her gem and her robes turned into more of a fighting uniform, so if she flew or fought somebody the looser-fitting robes wouldn't get in the way. In the very next moment Yvonne took flight, knowing that she would only use 1% of power for this she kept in the air for quite a while. With her reasons being to find Arlene or me she sped up to see if maybe we went to the picnic ground that we all usually met at. At that moment I had just finished searching that area, and as she took ground and landed I in a flash was back in the air. Seeing how I had such high power level I could move at the speed of light. Although I knew Yvonne was there because I could sense her presence she was careless and didn't notice mine. "She's a distraction beside the problem, I must not let her distract me. I need to hurry!" In an instant I sped up to light speed and tried to move even quicker. My white diamond shaped gem began to glow; someone was trying to contact me. I double tapped me gem and a hologram of Arlene appeared. "David, have you had an luck?" Arlene asked. "No not yet why? Do you have something to report?" I asked quickly still trying to maintain my speed above light speed. "Just these woods. I'm picking up some really strong power levels in here I'm gonna land and check it out. Catch up to me soon. I've sent you coordinates to arrive at because when I go in my power level may be over run by whatever is in here!" Arlene said. Below the hologram of Arlene there was the coordinates 72 degrees west, 12 degrees north in white shimmering  
  
  
  
numbers and letters. "Alright see you soon!" I said, I was currently 180 degrees west of her. "Wait, don't go in there alone. I should be there in 25 to 30 minutes." I told her with concern. "O.kay!10-4" Arlene said and her face was gone. I was now looking at a screen of static, like a T.V. channel that wasn't working. I tapped on my gem again twice and the screen was gone. I flew across Wirarions beautifully lit sky in amazement; I hadn't been there in so many years. (Meanwhile back on Earth) "I should get my robes on to try and contact David. Spirits of Water, come forward in robes and grant them to me!" Desiree said. In a quick blue flash her robes were amongst her. She double tapped on the singe triangular gem of the color blue. "David!" she said. My gem again began to glow, so I double tapped it and a hologram of Desiree appeared. "Desiree?" I said. "Yes!" she replied. "What's up?" I asked. " I want to know if you'll open a porthole there for me so I can get there. I can close, open and close it but that's all I have enough power for." Dez said. "How about you open and close it, but when you go back I'll re-open it when you go back and you can close it when you get there?" I asked. "Okay that works." she said. "You will meet me at the following coordinates at 6:30 pm it is now 2:05 pm." I told her drawing the coordinates in the air with my finger and they appeared in front of Desiree below the hologram of me. "Okay 10- 4" Dez said. The coordinates I sent her were 17 degrees west, 23 degrees north. Desiree walked across the hall into a bathroom in the mansion and opened a porthole. "Element Water, enter now!" Desiree said signing her element. (Back on Wirarion, a half an hour later) I went as fast as my body would allow, which might I add was  
  
faster than the speed of light. I was now at 73 degrees west, 12 degrees north I landed. "Arlene! Arrrrleeeeeneee!" I called loudly. "What? I'm here!" she said running towards me. "Are you ready to go in?" I asked as if she should be worried. "Yeah.why?" I was asked like I should just back off. In another hour we were in the center of the woods. At this point the power level present there had without a doubt gotten stronger, we were getting closer! I had gotten a lot more excited, and couldn't wait to get to whatever it was. "Arlene I'm beginning to grow restless and tired of walking without knowing where or what we're moving toward. I'll walk for another two hours, then I have to go somewhere. I will be back and if you want we we'll set up camp here for tonight." I said. "okay, if you think we should set up camp. But I'd like to go with you." Arlene said to me demandingly. "Alright I'm going to be  
  
meeting Dez to open a gate home to Earth, because her power is too low. But yes, I would like to stay here tonight." I told her. " Why don't you ask Dez to come meet us here? We can use some magic to create a mansion. No! Too fancy we could all sleep in tents though, I mean that would be pretty cool." Arlene said. "Okay!" I said double tapping my gem and calling Desiree's name. "Hey Dez, I'm staying in the woods tonight with Arlene so I won't be able to meet with you. Arlene has asked for you to stay so I'd like you to instead meet me at the following coordinates. They are being sent now!" I told her drawing the coordinates in the air. "Okay, I'll be there shortly I'm now at 73 west, 22 north anyway. So I'm thinking it'll only take me ten minutes. Talk to you soon!" Dez said. "10-4!" I told her. As soon as the conversation was over we double tapped our gems and the holograms disappeared. "Arlene if you coming lets  
  
go we need to leave now!" I told her. "Okay!" she called back. "If we travel at the speed of light it'll only take us two minutes to get there, think you can manage?" I asked her quickly as we both took off for flight. "Yeah, I think so!" she said. With that we sped up to light speed. Before long we were at the entrance and landed. A few minutes past and we waited tiredly, but Dez showed up. "Hey, good to see ya.Arlene!" Dez said noticing her quickly. "Hey we'd better get back to camp. Hey what's this strong power level I'm sensing?" Dez asked. "We don't know yet. We'll explain when we get back to camp!" I told Desiree still expecting her to notice me as she walked off talking to Arlene about something. I shot the "hey that's not fair" look. "Oh, hey David!" She said giggling and taking off for flight with Arlene. I followed, and led them back to about  
  
  
  
  
  
where we were before we left to go get Dez. We landed and I started setting us a place for a fire. Arlene was too busy creating tents then setting them up. "Arlene! No magic." I told her. "Well was I supposed to just pull tents out of my back pocket? I mean, what do I look like a miracle worker!" Arlene answered sarcastically. "Oh, I forgot about that!" I said smiling. I kept about my business with the fire, and used magic to light it. Arlene mocked me "No Magic!" Desiree just kept looking back and forth between Arlene and me. "What!" I asked yelling at her. "Didn't you have something to tell me?" she asked. "Oh, right! Well when we fought Soul Keeper before I died and Christen went back to save me, I relived my death. Well according to Mysterio I was supposed to prophesize something. Earlier today when I asked you about what you saw when I killed Soul Keeper,  
  
  
  
that vision was what I should have prophesized. We're basically here just to-" she cut me off. "Just to get new powers and start everything up again!" Dez said. "Well, the powers yes. But the starting everything up again.no! Dez a new evil is coming. That's what we need them for. Hopefully-" again Dez cut me off. "I'll help? Well.I'll do it." There was silence. "Thanks, I thought you'd say no, seeing how David asked and not me!" Arlene said and giggled. "I didn't ask anything, we'll stay here tonight, I'll send Dez home in the morning and we'll continue the search in the morning!" I told them both. "No! I'm going with you. You think you two are doing this alone?" Dez asked. "Yes, I know we are. You can go home tonight if you want!" I said. Dez was thinking.I'll let him send me home tomorrow I'll have at least another 1,000% of power again. Then I'll just get back through the porthole he opens,  
  
unless he closes it. If so I'll just re-open it. I'm so smart.we were finishing dinner and putting out the fire. "Well we'd better get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." I said. We were all kind of tired, tomorrow would be hard, and we could run into any kind of trouble and possibly find our new powers. I had absolutely no clue on what they'd do, so I was kind of excited and nervous. Arlene and I slept in the same tent together and Dez slept by herself. Arlene and I were now going out for a couple of years, probably in the 90's, so it was nothing big. I don't know why we hadn't gotten married yet; it may have been because being a "Knight" always got in the way. I really did like Arlene enough to marry, just never really got around to asking her about. Arlene talked for a while before  
  
  
  
  
  
we finally fell asleep. "Do you think everything will be alright tomorrow?" Arlene asked me. "Hopefully, and maybe we'll find our new powers!" I told her. "I don't know David, what if you are wrong? What happens if the powers aren't on this planet, and we're waling into something beyond us? I mean then what do we do?" she asked me nervously. "I don't know yet, but I'll think about a plan just incase. Of course, we'll just have to wait and see!" I told her. Within the next few minutes Arlene and I fell asleep. The next day came as quick as any other does. When we were all awake, we got started with cleaning up our mess from the previous night. Then I sent Dez home, and knowing that she would try and get back I closed all entrances and exits so that they would allow her power signature to pass. Then about three minutes Arlene and I set out for our new powers once again. Although we might not have been in the same place as the  
  
  
  
day before, we still continued in about the same direction. "Should we try to sense to power so we can follow it that way?" Arlene asked me. The only thing wrong with that was her senses weren't always aware of her surroundings through her ability to sense the vibrations in the air. "Yes, of course my ability to sense is always aware. Sure, by all means! I know you must not trust me but hey, be my guest!" I said. The thing about being able to sense things is once you lose your concentration you stop sensing everything. I was a very concentrated, I mean I could never take my mind off of that sort of stuff and was always sort of connected with my environment. In other words, I was well aware of everything. Now, I could tell we were moving much closer to this power level we were sensing. We walked into a clearing where everything seemed quiet  
  
  
  
but we were wrong. After a few seconds of being there, I could sense we were being watched. I turned around to see what looked like a giant mutated cat-like creature. "Arlene-!" I said. "Not.Now!" she yelled back. Time right the n seemed to have slowed down by a lot. Arlene and I hadn't commenced into battle with just "White Magic" for quite some time. Lets go!" I said. Arlene went forth to fight a snake looking creature. I punched and kicked as hard as I could, a lot of our fighting techniques were useless. "Now, would be a great time to have our 'Knight' powers back." Arlene said. "No, I don't think you're right about that." I told her in return. I don't know if she knew what I was talking about. Boom! In a flash I was an "Ultra-Mega-Wizarian". Arlene took the hint and transformed into an "Ultra-Witcharian". It had been a while since I had felt like this, like power and greatness. For myself and everyone else life had moved in the last three years,  
  
  
  
when rally it hadn't. I took flight a bit higher. "Full Power attack Spirits of Evil!" I said, gathering power for my ending move. Arlene caught the words I had said and looked up. Then she began to move upwards, and I knew what she was doing. Then when the snake and cat creature were next to each other she disappeared and re-appeared beside me. "Hurry, I can't hold this much longer!" I said. "Ultimate Evil Destruction, full power!" she said, gathering power for her attack, and we were now back to back. "Nooooooow!" we said together. The strongest attack we both had gone flying through the air. A long loud boom erupted. After a few minutes the smoke cleared and the two creatures were gone, but there was something shimmering. Through all the debris we saw something shimmering. Was it.no!" 


End file.
